Lost Your Chance
by MirukoUchiha
Summary: Hinata gets turned down by Naruto. Konoha is in for a big surprise. Ugh This Summary Sucks. Please Read :  Story Is Better. I Hope. Old Title: Something New
1. Turned Down

She was running from the painful truth. He never liked her at all. The tears held inside was slowly making waves down her face. What the hell was wrong with her? What didnt Naruto like about her? Was she not pretty as Sakura, smart as Ino, or tough like Tenten? Hinata wondered what she didnt have to make Naruto stay away. _"Naruto, I..I love you" "Sorry Hinata-chan. Im in love with Sakura. My feelings for her is just to strong to let go of." _Hinata wasnt watching where she was going and bumped into... ~End For Now~

Tell Me What You Think.


	2. Training

"Ugh! Watch where your- Hinata!" The stranger said. Hinata head was bent in order to hide her tears. She whispered very softly she could barely hear her. "Speak up. I can't hear a thing you just said." She could see her shoulders shaking and could tell she was crying. "I said I'm sorry Ino." Hinata speedly walked away not wanting her to cry her cry. Ino ran after her friend. "Hinata are you okay? Whats wrong?" "I confessed to Naruto. But..but he told me that he would always have feelings for Sakura! How can I compete with his feelings for her! I love him Ino. More than her. I **always **loved him while she treats him like dirt on the bottom of her shoe! It hurts Ino. It hurts so much. I cant..I cant bear it." Ino pulled Hinata closer while she cried. "Hinata, its okay. Naruto is gonna see how he's stupid for turning you down. You'll see." "Thank you Ino. Your a good friend." Hinata smiled. "Anytime Hinata. You should go home now. Neji and Hanabi might be worried." "Your right. Thanks again Ino. You always know what to say." "Hey thats what Im here for. Plus I owe you. You got me out of my depression when Shikamaru started dating Temari." Ino smiled "See you later." "Yeah see you later Hinata."

* * *

><p>Naruto felt bad. He never turned down somebody before but his feelings for Sakura is just too damn strong for him to date any other girl. Maybe he should of just gave her a chance. Sakura's feelings for Sasuke will never change. His mind started to wonder to Sasuke. '<em>I wonder where he is now.<em>'He sighed. "Hey Naruto!" He grinned "Hey Sakura. Whats up?" "Have you seen Ino?" "Uh no I haven't." "Well when you see her, tell her I need her." "Okay. Um...Sakura...Would you like-" before he could finish his question, she was gone. '_Sakura..._' He continued walking down Konoha thinking about Sakura,Hinata,and Sasuke.

* * *

><p>'<em>I overdid it again<em>' She was tired. Her chakra was drained and she needed to rest, but she couldn't. Hinata had to be stronger in order to be the best heiress. "Take a rest Hinata. Your heart can't take this much training" Neji said feeling guilty. "Yeah you have been going at it for 5 hours straight. You haven't been to sleep either." Hanabi said. She didn't care. Naruto broke her heart so she is training hard so it wouldn't be in her mind. "I have to get stronger. I'm weak...I need...I need..." she felt herself falling. "Hinata!" her world went black.

* * *

><p>Im Sorry For The Late Update. Im Just Under So Much Stress. Would Anybody Like To Co-Op With This? Is So Just Ask.<p>

Also. I Dont Own Naruto Characters. If I Did SASUHINA ALL THE WAY! :).

Thank You

~MirukoUchiha


	3. Chapter 3

Guys Miruko Here! I'm Sorry I Haven't Been Updating Over The Year But My Laptop Crashed Last Year D:. I'm At My Grandma House Now And If I Stay Over Night Then You Guys Have 2 Chapters EACH Coming Your Way! I Have Been Under Loads Of Stress But I'm Trying To Raise Money To Get My laptop Fixed! Have Faith In Me!

Love

~*Miruko


	4. Hinata's Nurse

Hinata woke up in the hospital. She blinked trying to clear her vision. She groaned "Why am I here?"

"You fainted Hina-chan. You over worked yourself." Hinata turned towards the voice. "Sasuke-san?" Sasuke nodded.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm fine. If you don't mind me asking, why are you working as a nurse?" Sasuke grunted and, if you look closely, blushed a bit.

"Until I'm able to be trusted, Hokage-sama assigned me to the hospital for three months." "But… how would she know you didn't poison anybody?" she asked. "Oh I'd know. I never put the poor Uchiha in my medicine field if he didn't have a watchful eye on him at all times." Tsunade entered the room. "Hokage-sama." Both teens, one politely the other upset, bowed. "Hyuga-san, how are you feeling?" "I'm fine Hokage-sama. When will I be able to leave?"

"In three weeks' time. You put a lot of pressure on your heart. If it wasn't for your chakra control…." "I understand Hokage-sama." Tsunade looked at the poor girl. Ino told her what happened. She wished she was a teen again to kick Naruto's ass for turning her down. She shook her head. "Uchiha-san, you are to keep watch of Hinata for the next three weeks. Understood?" Sasuke stared blankly at the Hokage. "Excuse me! I was assigned as a damn nurse not a fucking babysitter."

Tsunade looked at him sharply. "You dare go against your Hokage? I can add two more years to your sentence and get you locked back up." Sasuke was fuming. "Fine, I'll watch her. Just to get off stupid nursing duty." Tsunade smiled. "Good. Now I have to go. Take care Hyuga-san. And if Uchiha here doesn't take good care of you, tell me personally." Hinata eeped. "Yes ma'am." At that the Hokage left. "Great. Just fucking great!" Sasuke stormed out the room. "Am I that much of a bother?" Hinata laid down and pondered that thought.

* * *

><p>God I'm Sorry It's Short But I'm Not Gonna Be Here For Long! Gomen<p>

~*MirukoUchiha


End file.
